Dark Ages
|zombies= }} :Tìm cho bản Trung Quốc, xem Dark Ages (bản Trung Quốc). |Zombies= |Unlock=Một World Key hoặc NA: $4.99 EU: 4,49€ UK: £2.99 BRL: R$10,00 |before=<< |after= >>}} Dark Ages (tạm dịch: Thời Kì Đen Tối) là thế giới thứ bảy trong Plants vs. Zombies 2, ''và là thế giới đầu tiên (cũng như duy nhất) trong game diễn ra vào ban đêm, tương tự các màn Ban Đêm của game đầu tiên. Các loại nấm cũng được giới thiệu lần đầu ở game thứ hai ngay tại thế giới này. Như cái tên đã chỉ ra, thời điểm diễn ra của Dark Ages rơi vào thế kỉ thứ mười, vào lúc nền văn hóa và kinh tế châu Âu bại hoại, cùng với đó là sự sụp đổ của Đế quốc La Mã. Ngoài ra, theo truyền thuyết thì việc sử dụng Ma pháp và phép Chiêu hồn cũng trở thành công cụ chính cho những mục đích đen tối ở thời kì đó. Cũng như Ancient Egypt, các nấm mộ cũng xuất hiện ở Dark Ages. Tuy nhiên, chúng giờ có thể tự mọc lên trên bãi trồng, và biến ra các zombie thông qua đợt tấn công bất ngờ gọi là "Necromancy!" ("Chiêu hồn!"). Một số nấm mộ đặc biệt có kí hiệu Plant Food hoặc mặt trời ở trên sẽ cho tương ứng Plant Food hoặc 100 mặt trời khi bị phá hủy. Vì thế giới này diễn ra hoàn toàn vào ban đêm, nên người chơi không thể nhặt được mặt trời rơi xuống từ trên trời nữa. Nếu một nấm mộ mọc lên ngay tại vị trí có cây, thì cây đó cùng các cây phía trước hoặc sau nó sẽ bị đẩy lên trên một cột. Sunflower và Twin Sunflower vẫn có thể sản xuất mặt trời tại Dark Ages, nhưng người chơi được khuyến khích dùng Sun-shroom vì mức giá rẻ của nó. Mô tả trong game ''Bring out your undead to the year 948! Harvest mushrooms in the dark of knight and get medieval on zombies from the days of yore! Hãy đưa lũ xác sống của bạn về năm 948 thôi! Thu hoạch nấm trong màn đêm của kị sĩ và chiến đấu chống lại lũ zombie từ thời trung cổ xa xưa! Thứ tự các sự kiện Để vào được Dark Ages, người chơi cần sử dụng một chiếc Chìa khóa xuyên không gian hoặc mua bằng tiền thật. Sau khi hoàn thành Đêm 9, một cuộn giấy từ thời trung cổ sẽ xuất hiện với dòng chữ "By decree of Lord Zomboss: Please leave your brain on your stoop" ("Phụng chỉ của Chúa Zomboss: Hãy cúi đầu mà để lại não của các ngươi"). Sang đêm thứ mười, Tiến sĩ Zomboss sẽ viết một lá thư báo hiệu một đợt tấn công rất lớn vào nhà người chơi. Sau khi đẩy lùi được cuộc tấn công này, một chiếc Chìa khóa xuyên không gian sẽ là phần thưởng cho người chơi. Vào Đêm 20, lão tiến sĩ sẽ nói mập mờ rằng có thể Plant Food được làm từ zombie trước khi thách đấu người chơi bằng cỗ máy Zombot Dark Dragon, nhưng rồi lại thất bại và phải bỏ đi với một lời hẹn gặp lại. Các màn Các màn chính + Cây có dấu này sẽ được tự động nâng cấp bằng Plant Food trong màn đó, kể cả khi nó chưa được nâng cấp trong Zen Garden. *Phần thưởng mà không phải túi tiền sẽ chỉ nhận được một lần. Mục tiêu để thành công Mục tiêu cơ bản trong game thứ hai này cũng tương tự như game đầu tiên, đó là xây dựng một hệ thống hỏa lực - phòng thủ đủ mạnh để ngăn chặn zombie tiến vào nhà người chơi. Tuy nhiên, một đến ba yêu cầu đặc biệt sẽ có thể xuất hiện trong màn. Người chơi phải hoàn thành tất cả các yêu cầu để đi tiếp sang màn tiếp theo. Nếu người chơi không hoàn thành hệt các yêu cầu đó hoặc để zombie vào được nhà, game sẽ buộc người chơi phải chơi lại màn đó. Đêm 6 (Last Stand I) * Thiết lập một hàng phòng thủ để tiêu diệt zombie. Đêm 8 (Lock and Loaded I) * Chỉ sử dụng các cây đã được chọn sẵn Đêm 9 (Dark Alchemy I) * Sống sót qua đợt tấn công của zombie được tăng sức mạnh bằng ma pháp thuật Đêm 10 * Sống sót được qua đợt tấn công cực lớn trong Far Future * Qua màn mà không cần máy cắt cỏ nào Đêm 12 (Save our Seeds I) * Qua màn và giữ cho lũ Puff-shroom sống sót Đêm 14 * Sản xuất tối thiểu 5000 mặt trời Đêm 15 (Last Stand II) * Thiết lập một hàng phòng thủ để tiêu diệt zombie Đêm 17 (Dark Alchemy II) * Sống sót qua đợt tấn công của zombie được tăng sức mạnh bằng ma pháp thuật Đêm 18 (Lock and Loaded II) * Chỉ sử dụng các cây đã được chọn sẵn Đêm 19 (Save our Seeds II) * Bảo vệ và không được để mất một số cây nhất định Các màn đặc biệt (Brain Buster) Dark Alchemy : Trang chi tiết: Dark Alchemy Dark Alchemy là Brain Buster đặc hữu của Dark Ages. Về cơ bản thì các màn này có mục tiêu và cách chơi không khác gì các màn thường, nhưng các lọ thuốc ma thuật sẽ dần dần mọc lên từ dưới đất và tăng sức mạnh cho lũ zombie đi qua. Các lọ thuốc này sẽ mang lại hiệu ứng khác nhau cho zombie, ví dụ như tăng máu hoặc tăng tốc độ cho chúng. Trong khi chúng được tăng sức mạnh, kích thước cơ thể của chúng cũng tăng lên. Special Delivery : Trang chi tiết: Special Delivery Đây là loại màn đặc biệt với một chiếc băng chuyền, cung cấp cây cho người chơi trồng. Vì thế, mặt trời sẽ không rơi xuống ở các màn này và các cây sản xuất mặt trời cũng không xuất hiện ở đây (trừ Moonflower ở Ngày 34 của Modern Day). Bắt đầu từ Big Wave Beach, phần lớn các màn kiểu này sẽ xuất hiện cây mới chuẩn bị được mở khóa ở màn sau. Đêm 4 và Đêm 13 là hai màn băng chuyền ở Dark Ages. Locked and Loaded : Trang chi tiết: Locked and Loaded Trong Brain Buster này, trò chơi sẽ chọn sẵn cho người chơi một số cây nhất định, và họ chỉ có thể sử dụng chúng để qua màn. Bắt đầu từ thế giới này, các màn này sẽ luôn chọn cho người chơi các cây cao cấp. Đêm 8 và 18 là các màn như vậy. Last Stand : Trang chi tiết: Last Stand (PvZ2) Tại đây, người chơi được cung cấp một vốn mặt trời đủ lớn và một số lượng Plant Food nhất định để thiết lập một hàng phòng thủ trước khi bắt đầu đợt tấn công của zombie. Tuy nhiên, người chơi không thể chọn các cây miễn phí, cũng như các cây sản xuất mặt trời. Tại Dark Ages, zombie ở các màn này có thể mang theo Plant Food, nhưng nếu chiến thuật của người chơi đủ tốt thì họ sẽ thậm chí qua được màn mà không cần dùng đến chúng. Đêm 6 và 15 là các màn như vậy. Save Our Seeds : Trang chi tiết: Save Our Seeds Trong các màn này người chơi sẽ phải bảo vệ các cây có sọc vàng đen dưới chân, và nếu để mất chúng, cho dù là bị ăn hay để chúng biến mất, họ cũng sẽ thua ngay lập tức. Tại Dark Ages, có hai màn thuộc kiểu Brain Buster này, đó là: * Đêm 12, với các cây Puff-shroom cần được bảo vệ. * Đêm 19, với các cây Magnet-shroom cần được bảo vệ. Arthur's Challenge : Trang chi tiết: Arthur's Challenge Arthur's Challenge là Endless Zone đặc thù của Dark Ages. Grave Buster là cây đặc hữu của Endless Zone này cùng với Pyramid of Doom. Đây được đánh giá là một trong những Endless Zone khó nhất vì các cây mạnh như Winter Melon cũng có thể trở nên vô dụng trước đòn phản đạn của Jester Zombie. Thêm vào đó là sự xuất hiện của một loạt các loại zombie khó nhằn như Zombie King, Knight Zombie và Wizard Zombie, khiến cho việc chống đỡ lại các cuộc tấn công của chúng ở các màn cao hơn là cực kì khó. Zombot Dark Dragon : Trang chi tiết: Zombot Dark Dragon Zombot Dark Dragon xuất hiện ở màn cuối của Dark Ages, và là trùm của thế giới này. Nó có khả năng bắn ra các quả cầu lửa thiêu đốt cả cây và zombie trên một số ô nhất định, và sau đó chúng sẽ nở ra Imp Dragon Zombie. Các quả cầu lửa này cũng làm cháy ô mà nó rơi vào, khiến cho không cây nào có thể trồng được vào đó trong một thời gian ngắn. Thư viện ảnh Nhạc Chơi qua Thông tin cơ sở * Tất cả các cây của Dark Ages đều có mặt trên bảng tổng quan của nó, bao gồm cả Pea-nut, một cây cao cấp. ** Mặc dù Pea-nut không được mở khóa tại đây, nó vẫn có mặt trong một vài màn có cây được chọn sẵn. * Dark Ages là thế giới đầu tiên được phát hành theo phần. * Dark Ages, Pirate Seas, Big Wave Beach và Frostbite Caves là các thế giới duy nhất hiện tại có zombie bất động. Đó là Zombie King, Imp Cannon, Fisherman Zombie và Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC. ** Tuy nhiên, một số loại khủng long ở Jurassic Marsh cũng không di chuyển, nhưng chúng lại không phải là zombie. * Đây là thế giới duy nhất trong cả sê-ri mà giới thiệu hai cây sản xuất mặt trời. * Dark Ages, Big Wave Beach, Frostbite Caves, Lost City, Neon Mixtape Tour và Jurassic Marsh là các thế giới không có Nâng cấp. * Sun Bean là cây duy nhất không phải nấm lấy được ở thế giới này, và cũng là cây duy nhất không trở lại từ game đầu tiên. ** Nó cũng là cây duy nhất không có gạch ngang trong tên. * Trên con sông nhỏ phía trước tòa lâu đài của zombie, có một dãy các lá Lily Pad. * Ở bên trái tòa lâu đài của zombie, có một thanh kiếm mắc kẹt trong một tảng đá. Đây là hình ảnh gợi nhớ đến Endless Zone Arthur's Challenge và thanh kiếm Excalibur trong truyền thuyết với sức mạnh thần bí. Ai rút được thanh kiếm này sẽ được định mệnh sắp đặt trở thành vua của nước Anh. * Phía trước nhà của người chơi ở Dark Ages, có một hòm thư kiểu hiện đại. * Chiếc cầu dẫn vào tòa lâu đài chẳng nối ra cái gì cả. * Đây là thế giới thứ hai có hình nền luôn luôn động, thế giới đầu tiên là Pirate Seas. * Trailer của Dark Ages nhắc đến một số thần thoại và truyện cổ của thời đại này: ** Một cây Pea Pod bắn quả táo trên đầu của một Monk Imp là từ nhân vật "William Tell". ** Hai Monk Imp cố rút thanh kiếm ra khỏi tảng đá là từ thần thoại "Thanh kiếm trong hòn đá" ''("''The Sword in the Stone"). ** Một Wizard Zombie có khả năng biến ra nhiều loại zombie và một chú cừu, nhưng lại vô tình tự biến mình thành một con gà (Zombie Chicken) là từ câu chuyện "Merlin". * Các zombie của Dark Ages có tiếng rên rỉ là sự hòa trộn của tiếng zombie phát ra ở Ancient Egypt và Pirate Seas. * Tương tự như bàn vũ khí của Kung-Fu World, các nấm mộ sẽ thỉnh thoảng mọc lên từ dưới đất, kể cả tại các ô có cây. Nếu trường hợp này xảy ra, cây tại ô đó sẽ bị đánh bay đi hoặc đẩy lên một ô. * Trước khi phần hai của Dark Ages được tung ra, lũ Imp ở trên những khúc gỗ gần nút bấm vào Đêm 11 dường như đang tha thẩn dạo chơi. Một trong số chúng thậm chí còn đang ăn một ổ bánh mì kẹp não. Một con khác thì lại đang cầm một cái cờ-lê. ** Lũ Imp này sẽ xuất hiện ở tất cả thế giới khác sau Dark Ages trước khi phần hai của chúng được phát hành. * Nó là thế giới có ít màn nhất nếu không tính Nhà Của Người Chơi (Player's House), với chỉ 20 màn chơi :3 * Penny có nói là dịch hạch đã càn quét qua đây, ám chỉ đến Cái Chết đen. Hình ảnh của Wizard Zombie cũng ngầm chỉ đến đại dịch này, vì chân của chúng phải băng bó. * Sau Dark Ages - Đêm 10, hình ảnh trên bản đồ thế giới sẽ chuyển sang kiểu tạo hình lâu đài, nhưng bãi trồng thì không. Kể từ Dark Ages trở đi, tất cả các thế giới khác sẽ đều có sự thay đổi này sau màn đánh Gargantuar. * Nó là thế giới đầu tiên trong bản quốc tế của game mà có sự xuất hiện của hai loại Imp, đó là Imp Monk và Imp Dragon Zombie. Tuy nhiên, nếu tính cả Announcer Imp thì có tổng cộng ba loại. ** Kung-Fu World và Lost City cùng có đặc điểm này. * Người chơi có thể thấy một phần của bức tường đá trên bản đồ thế giới trước nút bấm vào Đêm 10. * Ngọn đuốc gần tòa lâu đài bắt đầu cháy kể từ bản 2.7.1. * Trên màn hình tổng quan của Dark Ages, người chơi có thể thấy Zombot Dark Dragon hiện ra từ cổng tòa lâu đài. Đây là lần duy nhất người chơi có thể thấy phần cơ thể còn lại của nó vì phần này không thấy được trong lúc diễn ra màn cuối. * Theo như ảnh chụp màn hình của phiên bản beta, bãi trồng của Dark Age đã được dự kiến có màu tím và sáng hơn nhiều. * Fire Peashooter đã được dự định tung ra cùng thế giới này. * Dark Ages, Far Future, Big Wave Beach, và Jurassic Marsh là các thế giới duy nhất hiện giờ không giới thiệu một cây cẩu đạn. * Dark Ages và Neon Mixtape Tour là các thế giới phát hành theo phần duy nhất không có hai cây ở phần hai (một đối với Dark Ages và ba đối với Neon Mixtape Tour). * Đây là thế giới duy nhất xuất hiện một loại zombie mới (Imp Dragon Zombie) chỉ ở màn đấu trùm và Endless Zone. Nhật kí nhà phát triển Thể loại:Dark Ages Thể loại:Không gian Plants vs. Zombies 2 Thể loại:Nấm Thể loại:Không gian